Dissolving
by Crystalxchaos
Summary: The Kingdom of Prussia has been dissolved. What will happen to the personification of the nation? And how will Canada help him? Eventual PruCan. multichap Please read don't judge a fanfic by its crap summary T to be safe rating may change. ON INDEFINITE HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

Contains eventual PruCan. I may also add in other side pairings for laughs. (maybe GerIta, Spamano, USUK, or RoChu, if any of those characters even appear. the GerIta is prolly the most likely.)

Anywho, I have no idea EXACTLY how this will work out, but i have a basic plan of action!

So, i'll try to keep updating this... although expect this first chapter to change. since i'm writing it at 2am, i'm prolly gonna go back and think "AAHHH mein gott what was i  
thinking? *facepalm* " So yeah... kesesesesese~

R&R it you knoooowwww you want to R&R! it'll make Crystal-chan get off her lazy ass and writeeee lol

DISCLAIMER: I don't own hetalia. If I did, there would be lots of love, fluff, and fucking x'D

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prussia followed his brother, Germany, into the meeting quietly. None of his usual proclamations of awesomeness, or his usual 'kesesese-ing' were echoing through the halls. The nation's blood red eyes were flat and cold, and his face was neutral. The personified nation knew what was coming.  
He knew the allied powers wanted a "militaristic, evil nation" such as himself to be destroyed. He knew he was losing power and land. He knew even his own brother wanted him out of the picture. So when the meeting was adjourned and the final decision about the dissolution of Prussia was made, Gilbert wasn't surprised. He was now an ex-nation. And he knew, just like any other ex-nation, he was going to eventually disappear. Prussia sighed and thought to himself,  
"Gott, this is so unawesome!" The Prussian got up quietly and followed his brother out. The last bit of Prussian land was now German land. So essentially, Ludwig owned his own older brother. The large blonde man was stiffer than usual, obviously uncomfortable with the silence he rarely had nowadays. Between Prussia and Italy, Germany had long since forgotten the lack of noise he once coveted.  
When they got back to Germany's home, Prussia silently trudged downstairs to his room in the basement, leaving his brother to his own devices, and threw open the mini-fridge in the corner, pulling out a bottle of German beer from his stockpile. The albino tried to open the bottle by wrenching it open like he normally would with his bare hands, but found himself unable. Now that he didn't have the power of a country at his disposal, Gilbert discovered his absolute weakness.  
"Totally unawesome," he muttered to himself as he fished a bottle opener out of a nearby drawer. After cracking it open, the silverette tipped the bottle back, guzzling down its contents greedily. After taking the huge swig, Gilbert threw himself onto his bed, careful not to spill the beer remaining in the container. The ex-nation drained the bottle after a few more large gulps. Sighing, he tossed the bottle off to some unknown corner of the room.  
"Want some more beer…" he thought to himself, "So tired though…" The Prussian checked his phone absentmindedly. "Missed Call from Birdie" it read.  
"Who's that again?" Gilbert thought a moment before realization struck him. "Oh, right! It's er… Canadia, right? Wait… No, it's Canada." Mentally facepalming himself for forgetting his friend's name momentarily, Gilbert held the phone to his ear to listen to the message.  
"Gil, please call back. I heard the other allies talking about the new territory plans, and… Please call back if you get this. Bye." As the message ended, the albino smirked lightly. Even though they were fighting on opposite sides of the war, Gilbert and Matthew managed to remain good friends and talked with one another often. Luckily, since Canada wasn't majorly involved in the world war, Prussia hadn't had to fight the nation. Prussia hit the "call back" key on his phone and waited for the Canadian to pick up.  
It rang only once before Matthew's soft voice filtered through the receiver.  
"Gil?" Canada asked quickly. Prussia chuckled softly,  
"Ja, der eine und ehrfürchtige mich is here." Canada continued quickly.  
"Gil, it's not true right? I heard America talking about how they were going to... to dissolve Prussia..." Gilbert breathed out heavily and said,  
"It's true, mein Birdie." The albino man heard the other gasp.  
"Mon dieu..." Canada then continued, "But Gil, if you d-don't have any power anymore, then w-w-won't you...?" Matthew left the sentence unfinished, but the ex-nation knew what he meant.  
"...Ja, I believe so, Mattie." Prussia heard the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the phone.  
"G-Gilbert..." Canada's voice was thick with tears, "We can't let that happen. I won't let it happen."  
"Okay, Birdie..." Prussia felt the exhaustion nagging at him then said, "Mattie, I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep now, okay?"  
"Alright, Gil. I'll come visit you tomorrow, 'kay? I'll even make you some pancakes." The Canadian laughed weakly. "Well, good night, Gil."  
"Guten nacht, Birdie." The line went dead and Gilbert was soon asleep, not bothering to change into pajamas.

OKAY GUYS! Sorry if the translations are off some places, because some of them I just did from memory. ^ ^'' Anyway, here's what the intended translations would be. Forgive me if I'm wrong.

GERMAN  
Gott – god  
Ja – yes  
der eine und ehrfürchtige mich – the one and awesome me  
mein Birdie – my Birdie  
Guten nacht – good night

FRENCH  
Mon dieu – my god


	2. Chapter 2

Canada walked through Berlin, deep in thought. He had left Kumajiro at home, deciding that he didn't want to deal with the bear for the day. So, he was walking through the chilly city alone today. Normally he would enjoy the mild weather, but his mind was wandering.

"The Kingdom of Prussia is gone. So at any moment, Gilbert might just… disappear," the Canadian thought to himself, shivering as the words entered his mind. "He can't disappear. He's too important." Canada bit his lip. The rest of the world despised Prussia. They were glad to see him gone. Everyone was happy with this turn of events… except Canada. The Prussian was important to Canada.

"Prussia is one of the few people who remembers me. I can't let him die!" Realizing how selfish he just sounded, he immediately began mentally scolding himself. "Anyway, I just can't let him die. He just can't." Matthew determinedly marched quicker towards Germany's home. He really wanted to see Gilbert now. He could imagine how the Prussian would greet him. Prussia's blood red eyes would light up and he would launch himself at the Canadian yelling "BIRDIE!", momentarily dislodging the fluffy yellow chick nesting in his soft, silky silver hair. He'd run into the smaller boy and wrap his arms around him, enveloping him in warmth. Then he'd lean in and—

Matthew was sent tumbling forward, and barely caught himself before faceplanting the sidewalk. While he was trapped in the creation of his own mind, Canada had tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. When Matthew realized what he was daydreaming about, he ran a hand through his own curly blonde locks in frustration.

"Why…?" he asked his own consciousness for what seemed to be the billionth time, as it obviously didn't understand how thinking about Gilbert in that way was wrong.

Matthew looked up to see he was in front of Germany's house and sighed as he walked up to the door and knocked. After a few moments, the door was opened by the personification of Germany, who had Italy clinging to his back.

"Hallo?" Germany asked, confused, "Wer ist da?" From what little German Canada had picked up from Prussia, he was able to figure out basically what the man was saying, and sighed,

"I'm right here, Germany." Germany's pale blue eyes finally focused on Canada, but he still looked confused.

"Um… Can I help you?" He obviously still didn't remember the Canadian. Canada sighed again, but Italy answered for him.

"Ve~ That's Canada, Doitsu." The Italian laughed softly, "Don't you remember?" Recognition flashed through Germany's eyes, then he looked away guiltiy.

"Es tut mir leid…" Germany mumbled.

"Is Gilbert here?" Germany's look grew more sad and serious then.

"Ja, he's downstairs. I believe he's still asleep though." Germany motioned for the smaller boy to enter and led him into the house. Canada followed, but frowned at what he said.

"Well, can I use your kitchen? I promised Prussia I would make him some pancakes…" Germany nodded,

"Sure, you may use whatever you need. Just please tell me if you use the last of anything so I can add it to the grocery list."

"D'accord," Canada replied, smiling to the German and Italian. "Merci." Germany left him in the kitchen, Italy trailing behind him.

Soon, Canada had finished a large stack of the pancakes and smothered it in the golden goodness that was maple syrup. He picked up the plate and walked downstairs to find Prussia stretched out on his bed, snoring. He was still wearing his clothes from yesterday and his silver locks were sticking every which way.  
Canada felt his cheeks burn slightly and he placed a hand lightly on the Prussian's shoulder, shaking him carefully.

"Gil…" he murmured softly. Gilbert's red eyes fluttered open, and Canada smiled. Finally, someone who was going to recognize him for once. But recognition didn't flash through his crimson orbs.

"Who are you?" the ex-nation asked bluntly. Canada's heart fell.

TRANSLATIONS-

German:

Hallo – hello

Wer ist da – who's there

Es tut mir leid – I'm sorry

Ja – yes

French:  
D'accord – Alright

Merci – thank you


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia was awoken by someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see an unfamiliar face hovering above him. The wavy blonde hair and purple eyes looked familiar, but he couldn't remember a name or anything else specific. So he asked,

"Who are you?" He saw the boy's face fall and he responded,

"You don't remember me, Gil?" Gilbert furrowed his brow in concentration. That voice sparked vague memories of standing in an unfamiliar kitchen, talking to this person. But who were they…? Then the smell hit him. A smell that was warm, earthy, sweet and spicy all at the same time... Then a name flashed through his mind.

"Birdie…?" he asked hopefully. The boy's lips turned up into a relieved smile.

"Yeah, it's me, Gil. You said yesterday you wanted some pancakes yesterday, so…" He held out a plate layered with golden disks smothered in a caramel colored sauce. That's when all the memories flooded back to Prussia.

"Oh, yeah!" he yelled, back to his normal self. "Thanks, Birdie!" He laughed loudly, taking the plate and began scarfing down the sticky pancakes. He moaned in ecstasy.

"Thanks Mattie. It's so good…"

Canada was so relieved when Prussia remembered his name. However, before he saw the pancakes, he didn't seem himself at all… He was almost too thoughtful and quiet. Matthew shook it off, guessing that Gilbert was probably tired and stressed out.

When Gilbert was done eating, he looked up at Canada, his lips stretched into a smirk.

"It was nice waking up to see you, Mattie. You sure got here early though. Excited to see the awesome me?" Canada felt his cheeks heat up, and he stammered,

"I-it's not that early! I w-w-wake up ea-early. And it's el-l-leven…" The albino laughed noisily and, after putting his now clean plate on his bedside table, rested his hand reassuringly on his small shoulder.

"Really? It's already eleven? I usually wake up earlier." He then shrugged while saying, "I must just be tired after yesterday." Canada furrowed his brow.

"So, you're now a part of Germany?"  
"Ja…" Prussia sighed. "I wonder when I'm supposed to disappear anyway…" A small shot of anger raced through Canada's veins.

"You won't disappear!"  
~~~

Prussia was surprised at the Canadian's outburst. He looked at the blonde boy for a moment, at his red face and the small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. He was almost shaking in anger.

"Not to worry, Birdie." Gilbert paused for a moment before pulling Matthew to sit with him on the edge of the bed and into his arms. Soon the Canadian's tremors ceased.

~~~  
The warmth enveloping Canada soon calmed him, but then his heart began racing again and his face grew redder when he realized his face was pressed into Prussia's shoulder and he had pressed his hands into Prussia's toned abs. His excitement at having being able to feel Gilbert's amazing body against his own only lasted for a second before he pulled away in embarrassment. Gilbert then continued, as if nothing had happened,

"Anyway, Birdie, if I'm going to disappear, then there's nothing we can do about it."  
Prussia saw the smaller boy's face fall a bit, and wished he'd smile again. If he was going to disappear, he wanted to see the Canadian's smile as much as possible before he was gone. So he placed a hand on each of the nation's shoulders and made his purple eyes meet his own red ones and told him so. Canada looked shocked for a moment and his face again took on a red hue, but smiled softly at the Prussian. Gilbert returned his smile, thinking,

"How cute…" Then he noticed Matthew's eyes flicking towards the clock on the nightstand momentarily.  
"Do you have to go?" Gilbert asked. Canada nodded reluctantly.

"My boss wanted me to meet him for lunch…" Canada stood and began making his way to the door.

"Bye, Gil!" he called over his shoulder.

"Bye, Mattie," Prussia returned, "Thanks for the pancakes." Then Canada was out the door, and Prussia waited to listen the boy walk up the stairs. After the sound of feet on floorboards faded, he sighed and went over to his fridge to grab another beer out of the fridge, and this time plopped himself on the floor next to the fridge, leaning back against the wall, in order to have easy access to his beer supply.

Canada left, saying his farewells to Germany and Italy on his way out, and left the house, beginning to make his way back to Canada. Being a country meant that intercontinental travel took only minutes by walking, even across the ocean. On his way back, Matthew got to thinking again. Something seemed different about the personification of the ex-nation. He was changing, and Canada couldn't decide whether it was something having a good or bad effect on him. He could only wait and see what the alteration to his personality would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contains drunken Prussia xD  
And I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the draw of GerIta! I just had to hint at it a little xP**

**Anywho, enjoy chapter 4 of Dissolving! ^ ^**

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA!**

Several hours after Canada had left Germany's home, Ludwig decided to check on his older brother. He knew that the ex-nation was depressed and didn't want to be seen in his weakened state, but frankly the German was also uncomfortable with dealing with emotions at all. It was so much easier for him to maintain his character of a detached soldier. That is, except around Italy. To Ludwig, Feliciano was impossible not to care for, being as warm and loving as the boy was. But when it came to Gilbert, Germany enjoyed keeping his distance from him. He had been raised by the older man, but nowadays their personalities clashed so much that they just couldn't get along. Yet here Germany was, walking down the stairs to the basement to check on Prussia.

When he reached the former nation's room, he actually wasn't surprised to find scores of empty bottles of German beer scattered across the floor. He then looked to the right of the doorway and saw the Prussian sitting on the floor slouching against the wall next to the empty cabinet in which he kept his beer, clutching an empty bottle in one hand. Suddenly the albino's pale face snapped up and the man chucked the glass bottle across the room to have it shatter against the opposite wall. This is when Germany notices the tears streaming down the Prussian's pale cheeks from his crimson eyes.  
"Uh… Bruder…?" Prussia's eyes were hazy with the cloud of drunkenness when they flickered over to Germany after hearing his voice.

"Ah…" Prussia slurred, "Hallo, Westen." Prussia's face twisted in pain and he choked out a sob. "What do you want from an ex-nation like the awesome me…?" Germany sighed, then awkwardly sat on his calves to be able to look his older brother in the eye and touched his shoulder.

"Bruder, I came to check on you. What is it that's bothering you?"  
"With me?" Prussia mumbled as he reached over to a bottle sitting near his to look if there was any alcohol left. When he discovered its emptiness, he chucked it at the wall as well. "Plenty of things are bothering me."  
"Um… Like what?"  
"Well, that arschloch of a boss you have. Scheiße, he just took the little power I had left! After all I'd done for Germany when you were still a little country..." Prussia sobbed again. "Germany, why? Why did you take everything from me? Why are you killing your own brother? Tell me why!" Germany flinched slightly at the Prussian's sobs. "And none of the other nations want me around either! They're all just so jealous of my awesome; they probably just think I'm too awesome for the world. But still, it's kind of mean to want me to disappear just because they're all jealous…"  
"Uh, sure, whatever you say, bruder…" Germany said, not quite following the elder's intoxicated train of thought. But then the blonde man was shocked when his former guardian began to wail.

"No, I'm not awesome! I'm so unawesome. I'm pathetic. I'm not a nation anymore. I'm sitting here alone in my basement. So many people hate me. Who am I kidding by constantly declaring my awesomeness? Nobody!" Prussia, full of frustration, threw yet another bottle at the wall. However, this one still contained some beer and the liquid splattered against the wall after the glass had shattered. Gilbert's tearful red eyes widened as he realized he had wasted good beer and he buried his face in his hands, raking his fingers through his own silver locks.

Germany simply sat back on his haunches in shock. This had to be the first time, _ever_, that he had heard the Prussian declare his _un_awesomeness. It had to signal bad things on their way. Like the end of the world.

"People care about you, bruder," Germany said carefully. Prussia laughed bitterly.

"Ja? Like who?"  
"Me, Italy, France, Spain, Austria, Hungary…" Gilbert's laughter grew louder and ever more bitter.

"Austria and Hungary? They hate my guts." Germany sighed,

"Bruder, why would they continue to deal with you if they didn't care about you? If they hated you, wouldn't they stop being near you and not let you near their home?" Gilbert's brow furrowed.

"I guess…"  
"Ve, and what about Matthew?" Germany looked up to see Italy hovering behind him in the doorway.

"When did you get here, Italia…?" The blonde asked, confused. Prussia's face lifted to look at Italy.

"Mattie? Hah, I doubt he finds me all that special…" Prussia huffed. Italy smiled softly.

"I think he likes hanging out with you, Gil." However Prussia's mind wandered and he began to think aloud,

"But I like him more than he'd ever like me. I'm so unawesome I can't even get the guts to confess…" Prussia then realized the heaviness in his eyes and he closed them to swiftly fall asleep.

Ludwig and Feliciano looked at each other in confusion. Prussia liked Canada…? Then Italy shrugged and padded back upstairs to leave Germany with his unconscious brother.

Germany sighed and picked up his brother to place him on the bed and then began clearing the bottles and glass from the floor, frowning at the amount the Prussian had ingested. Germany already owed so much money to the Allied Powers, and now Prussia would be nagging him to buy more beer.

"Maybe it would be better if he just disappeared…"

Germany immediately banished the thought from his mind. No matter how annoying his brother could be at times, Ludwig loved him. He didn't want for his brother to be gone forever.

When the glass was cleared, Germany went to the doorway, looking back for a moment at the snoring ex-nation and smiled sadly.

"Schlaf gut, mein bruder," he mumbled softly before shutting off the light and going upstairs to his little Italian lover's waiting arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Prussia awoke to a bright, sunny day, with sunlight pouring through his window. He also woke up with a serious migraine.

He growled ferociously and sat up, holding his head, and slid off his bed, nearly stepping in a nearby puddle of vomit, to go close the curtains. He assumed he puked sometime during the night. Lucky he had the sense at least to lean over the side of the bed. Gilbert stumbled over to his bathroom and dug through his medicine cabinet, throwing pill bottles everywhere, searching frantically for the cure for his aching head.

"Ve~ Prussia, are you awake?" The Italian's loud, high-pitched voice was like a rusty nine-inch nail being hammered through the albino's skull. He dug his fingers lightly into his scalp with one hand as he continued searching with the other.

"Sheiße, Italia," Prussia hissed. "Not so loud." Italy appeared in the doorway as Gilbert _finally_ located the headache medicine and poured out what was probably way more than what he was supposed to take into a cup, but at that moment the silverette didn't care about his stomach lining being dissolved or whatever the _fuck_ overdosing on the certain concoction did to your body. He drank it all, then gagged and rinsed his mouth out with water.  
"Um… Do you want breakfast, Gil?" Italy had thankfully lowered his voice quite a bit, but it still sent searing pain through his head. Prussia grimaced.

"I don't want to go upstairs."

"I could bring something down here." Prussia groaned in pain.

"Okay! Just bring me whatever." Prussia didn't want to listen to the Italian's voice much more this morning. He usually enjoyed Feliciano's company, but not when he was hung over. Italy nodded, then padded quietly back upstairs. Gilbert crawled back into bed and burrowed beneath the comforter, reveling in the nice, uninterrupted _dark_ and _quiet_.

Italy went upstairs to find Germany in the kitchen standing before the stove. Wurst sizzled in the pan, filling the room with its wondrous aroma.  
"Ve~ He said he wanted some," Italy said, sitting at the table near the German. Germany added some more Wurst to the pan quietly. There was a long silence, but then Italy heard Germany mutter,

"One point five billion…"  
"What was that, Germany?"  
"One point five billion deutsche marks. That's how much I still owe the Allies." Feliciano stood and hugged the larger man from behind, nuzzling his head into his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Luddy." Ludwig sighed, but relaxed a bit.

When the wurst was done, Germany piled it on two plates, leaving one at the table. He then noticed the small brunette's golden eyes transfixed on him.

"Was ist das, Italia?"  
"Could you smile for me, Germania? Per favore?" Germany started, but offered a slightly forced, but still warm smile. Feliciano pulled the German's face down to his level and rewarded him by pressing Ludwig's lips against his own momentarily before nudging him off to the basement to bring food to his brother.

Germany came downstairs to find Prussia with his head tucked beneath a pillow. He also heard a cacophony of noisy "piyos" coming from the cage at the corner of the room. The blonde placed the plate on Prussia's nightstand before going over to the cage housing to the tiny yellow ball of fluff known as Gilbird. He acknowledged the empty food dish and Gilbird's frustrated "piyo-ing" and decided it was hungry. Germany scooped bird seed haphazardly into the bown to shut the bird up, half hoping it would die from overeating. He knew it wouldn't, but it was a great thought. Germany wasn't particularly fond of Prussia's pet.

"He, sie! Was machst du denn zu meinem vogel?" Ludwig turned to see Prussia sitting up and shoveling wurst into his mouth.

"Feeding him," Germany replied gruffly, "It seems you have forgotten to."

"Ah… Well, danke," the Prussian muttered before shoving more sausage into his mouth. Germany walked silently back upstairs to find Italy staring at the still filled plate of food.

"Italia? Why aren't you eating?" He said, sitting across from the Italian.

"I was waiting for you, Germany." Ludwig shook his head.

"I'm not hungry. You eat." Italy's brow furrowed.

"Germany, you have to eat so you can get strong again," Feliciano scolded lightly. He then smiled and stuck a wurst on his fork before standing and walked over to Ludwig's side of the table. He bent so he was at eye level with the German and placed the sausage before Ludwig's lips.

"Say 'ah.'" Germany's cheeks turned pink, but he opened his mouth and allowed his Italian boyfriend to feed him. As Germany chewed, Italy went back for more food. After swallowing, Germany said,

"Italy, do you notice something different about mein bruder?"

"Yeah, a little… He seems like he's always thinking real hard to focus, and he just seems a lot less of an ass."

"Well, do you think there may be something wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Italy said honestly.

"Do you think maybe it could have something to do with him losing his country? I mean, what if—?" Suddenly, there was a loud crash from downstairs.

"Did that dummkopf break the plate, too?" Germany growled, "He needs to stop breaking everything." Germany went downstairs, followed closely by Italy, but was shocked at what they found. There was a broken plate, but there was also a Prussian, collapsed facedown on the ground.

~~~

Translations:

German:  
Sheiße, Italia – Shit, Italy

Was ist das – what is it

He, sie! Was machst du denn zu meinem vogel? – Hey, you! What are you doing to my bird?

Mein bruder – my brother

Dummkopf - idiot

Italy:

Germania – Germany

Per favore – please


	6. Chapter 6

_Bruder is dead. Mein gott, Prussia is dead. Mein bruder is dead. _ Germany thought. Germany was frozen in the doorway, staring at the albino body on the floor, unable to comprehend the thoughts flooding his mind. Italy, able to recover much quicker, rushed across the dark red carpet to kneel beside Prussia and took hold of his shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Prussia…" Italy said, trying to rouse the still man, "Gilbert. Gilbert, wake up? Wake up? Please…?" He didn't stir. Italy looked up to Germany. "Ludwig, help me flip him over?" Germany came out of his partially paralyzed state to assist Feliciano in putting the Prussian on his back. They kneeled on either side of Gilbert's body and Italy began to feel for a pulse and listening for a breath. Germany leaned in intently, waiting for Italy's verdict.

Italy let out a sigh of relief.

"He's got a heartbeat. And he's breathing, but his breathing is a bit shallow." Germany was immediately reassured and let out the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. But then he realized something.

"Well, then why isn't he waking? It's not like he's overexerted himself or anything. He's hardly done anything for the past few days. If anything, he's overslept." Feliciano's brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"I don't know why he isn't waking up. I guess we'll just have to wait until he's awake again. We can't do anything other than that…"

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Germany asked earnestly.

"Ve… I could go to research his symptoms at the library… But I don't know if I'll find anything." Germany nodded.

"Danke, Italia."

After they had arranged Prussia in his bed, Italy left for the library and Germany pulled a chair up to Prussia's bedside so he could keep an eye on his older brother. He promised the Italian he would call if Gilbert's status changed, but the Prussian didn't move. The muscular nation eventually fell asleep in his seat.

A few hours later, Germany was startled awake by extremely loud music.

"WAS IST LOS? ES IST PARTY ANGESAGT! DIE SAISON IST ERFFNET ES IST EIN WAHRES SPEKTAKEL DENN ALLE KOMME' WEIL ES ABGEHT, DA IST 'NE RIESEN GROßE PARTY." Germany looked around to find Prussia's phone at the other side of Prussia's bed on the floor next to a partially dried puddle of vomit (Germany shuddered at the vomit, realizing he'd have to clean it up soon).  
"REIßT DIE ARME IN DEN HIMMEL, UND STELLT SIE—"

"Hallo?" Germany said gruffly.

"H-hello? Did I c-c-call the right number?"  
"Oh, hello, Canada. You were trying to reach Prussia, right?" Germany sat back in his chair, holding the phone close to his ear in order to hear the Canadian.

"I'm s-sorry! I called you by mistake? I'm really sorry Ger—"

"You called the right number," Germany broke in. "It's just… Prussia is… Sleeping right now."

"He usually wakes up to answer the phone though…" Germany could hear the concern in Canada's voice.

"He's…" Germany sighed. "We don't know what's wrong with him. He collapsed a few hours ago, and now he's not waking up." The line went silent. "Canada…?"  
"Can I come over?" Canada said quickly.

"Um… That's fine, Canada. But there isn't really anything you can do to help him…"  
"I only want to see him. Thank you, Germany. I'll be there in a few. Adieu." The line went dead and Germany leaned back in his chair, glancing at Prussia for a moment to see that he hadn't changed, then fell back asleep.

Translations:  
German:

Mein bruder – my brother

Mein gott – my god

Danke – thank you

Italia – Italy

"Was…Party." – What's up? It's partytime! Time to make party it's a real spectacle 'cause everyone comes because it rocks, this is a real big party. (Lyrics to Disco Pogo)

"Reißt…Sie—" – Put your hands up in the air and stretch them— (Lyrics to Disco Pogo)  
Hallo – Hello

French:  
Adieu – goodbye

~~~

**A/N: Yeah… I just wanted to give you guys SOMETHING. So I give you this little thing… ^ ^''**


	7. Chapter 7

When Canada got off the phone with Ludwig, he did not immediately get ready to depart and ask for his private jet to be prepared for an exodus to Germany. He couldn't. Matthew was merely frozen in place, unable to send the message from his brain to his muscles in order to complete the action. It took his full concentration to simply unclench his fingers from around his telephone so as not to break it, as his knuckles were white he was holding it so tightly. The fingers unfurled in slow motion, and they shook slightly, but the phone did slip from the Canadian's grip and he allowed it to slide onto the tan couch cushion next to him.

He tried to order himself to pick the phone back up to call his pilot and tell him to get ready to fly part way around the world, but his arm remained stationary. His thin, pale fingers remained locked in place, and his arm muscles stayed taut and unmoving. Giving up on trying to move himself to pick up the phone, he tried to reach out with telepathy. He felt the stringy, scattered strands of thought stretch out beyond his mind to try to grip the phone. Of course this method didn't work either, fore Matthew did not possess a sixth sense, but to him it was still worth a shot. He decided that even if he had been clairvoyant, his mind was too preoccupied with its own mental problems to deal with physical ones. Currently, Canada was wracking his brain trying to connect Prussia's symptoms to a disease or condition, and determine whether or not he would be okay. He hoped Gilbert would be okay…

He recollected the Prussian's behavior during his last visit along with the albino's unconscious state and began cancelling out impossibilities. After a few minutes, he realized that it would be best to go see Gilbert himself. He should get going anyway, as now Germany was expecting him. He forced himself to pick up the phone again and made the call to his plane pilot.

After the call had been made, Matthew turned to the small white bear sitting beside his foot on the floor as he stood.

"Hold down the fort while I'm gone. Okay, Kumachiri?" The white bear glanced up at him blankly.

"Who?" Canada exhaled noisily.

~After a long trip from Canada to Germany~

Canada reached Germany after several hours of flight and had groggily called for a taxi to drive to Germany's house. The cloudy weather made the visit even more dismal and he leaned his forehead against the cold glass of the car window to watch the passing grey scenery until they reached the house. After paying the taxi driver, he climbed out of the car and walked up the concrete walkway to the wooden door to Ludwig's home. He knocked firmly, but the sound that the fist striking the dark wood emitted was diminutive. After a few moments, it was opened by the burly German, who was looking straight over Canada's head for the one who knocked on his door. God, how Matthew hated being short…

"D-down here, Germany." He hated his stuttering too. He appeared to be such a weak nation to most, even though he owned the second largest united land mass in the world. The German stared down at him, comprehension refusing to flicker through his gaze. Matthew sighed softly. "It's Canada." Finally Germany recognized the small blonde boy.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry, Canada, for not recognizing you at first. I don't usually see you too often, since you're from a different continent…" Germany smoothed back his already immaculate blonde hair, then continued, "Anyway, Bruder is in his room downstairs if you want to go see him. He hasn't moved or woken in more than 24 hours." Germany led Canada through the hallway to the kitchen, which also housed the door that went to the staircase leading to Prussia's room in the basement.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with him?" Canada inquired.

"Nein, but Italia is still researching his symptoms." Canada walked over to Prussia's door. "Tell me if you need anything, Canada." Matthew turned to smile warmly at Ludwig.

"Merci, Germany. I will." With that, Canada slipped through the doorway and quietly made his way into Prussia's room.

Gilbert's room was filled with dark colors, and his pale skin and silver hair contrasted starkly against his black comforter. Canada pulled a nearby chair closer to his bed and sat down, staring into Gilbert's calm face. When he was asleep, Prussia looked absolutely beautiful to Canada.

Matthew took the silver haired man's hand that lay nearby him and flipped it over to see the blue veins standing out on his wrist. He traced the azure marks with his finger. Although the Prussian's hands were cold, Canada could still feel the faint pulsation through the nearly translucent skin. Only one thought was able to pass through Canada's mind.

_What is wrong with Gilbert?_

Canada continued to stroke Prussia's wrist as he sat, deep in thought. While he considered different illnesses, Matthew's eyes traveled up the albino's sculpted chest to his flawless face. His eyelids were a purple color, and his white eyelashes swept out gracefully. His lips had the faintest tint of pink to them, but were still extremely pale along with the rest of his skin. Prussia was so beautiful, and so perfect looking as he slept… How could anyone want him to disappear? Matthew most certainly did not want Prussia to die.

The blonde haired Canadian turned away when he heard someone coming downstairs.

"Canada, Italy is back. He thinks he knows what is wrong with Bruder." The German made his way downstairs, followed by an unusually somber Italian.

"Sì… I believe so." Italy looked up, allowing his golden eyes to meet Canada's purple ones. "I haven't told Germany yet. I thought I should tell you both at once." Canada's brow furrowed in concern.

"So, what's the verdict?" Matthew asked. Italy paused, taking a deep breath.

"I don't know how to tell you this…"

"Just tell us, Feliciano," Germany recommended firmly. Italy swallowed thickly, then cleared his throat and whispered hoarsely,

"Gil… He… I'm sorry you two, but it seems to me that Gilbert has fallen into a coma."


	8. Chapter 8

Everything stopped. As soon as the word "coma" escaped Feliciano's lips, the world came to a grinding halt. No one moved or spoke for _at least_ three seconds. Germany ended the impeding silence.

"Was? W-what do you mean, Feliciano…?" Feliciano looked down as though ashamed to be giving such heartrending news.

"I mean he is in a coma. He won't wake up for a while, if not ever." During the subsequent quiet, Canada's mind had once again ceased to be able to comprehend the words rushing through it. Three words echoed around his skull, ricocheting off his brain, comprising of the following: "won't", "wake", and "ever." They rejected Canada's request to form a coherent thought and remained their own ideas, flashing through Matthew's psyche. He tried his hardest to connect the separate thoughts, but the Canadian could not grasp the words' combined meaning. Suddenly, of their own accord, the words snapped together, forming a sentence, and Canada snapped with them.

"What do you mean he won't wake up?" the small blonde cried, taking a step towards Feliciano. Ludwig gripped the advancing nation's shoulder firmly and told him,

"Calm down, Canada. Feliciano said that he might not wake up. He could wake up at any time. We don't know exactly how long he will be unconscious for at the present time." Canada broke free from the German's grasp and took Feliciano's shoulders into his grip.

"How do we help him?" Canada asked manically, lavender eyes wide and beginning to water. Italy turned his lips up into a smile, although his expression was still undeniably cheerless, and stroked Matthew's cheek soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Canada, but we can't do much really. Just hook him up to an IV to make sure he doesn't become malnourished and keep him nice and comfy." Matthew bit his lip and slouched heavily in despair, then looked back up to the Italian to say,

"If you need anything, I'm willing to offer any medical support my country has to offer to help Gilbert." Italy smiled warmly to the other nation.

"Okay. Want to help me hook Gilbert up to his IV?"

"Sure."

After Canada and Italy had inserted the needle into Gilbert's thin, pale arm and attached it to a bag of nutrient-filled fluid it was 7pm, so Italy and Germany went upstairs to make dinner. (Of course Italy was making pasta.) The Italian had also insisted that Canada stay for the night, since the next world meeting was tomorrow and would be held in France. Canada remained downstairs to watch the cataleptic Prussian, observing the clear liquid running through the tubing from the plastic baggy into Prussia's arm to enter his blood stream. Canada stared into Gilbert's purple eyelids, willing them to lift so Matthew could look into the ex-nation's scarlet eyes again. His gaze shifted his gaze to the sleeping Prussia's appendages, yearning for one to move. Canada watched Prussia's wide chest slowly rising and falling, desiring its steady pattern to change, divulging the fact that Prussia had regained consciousness. But none of his wishes came true. When Italy called Canada up for dinner, he sighed before standing unwillingly. Before turning to go, he leaned over Prussia. He hesitated momentarily, causing his breath to gently stir the albino's silver bangs. He then carefully placed a kiss on Prussia's forehead, mumbling, "Sleep well, Gil. But wake up soon," before dragging himself upstairs to eat.

Dinner was filled by an uncomfortable quiet, save for the sharp clinking of silverware on plates. Italy and Germany both seemed to be extremely focused on perfectly twirling their pasta onto their forks before slowly putting it into their mouths. They held hands beneath the table. Canada also remained silent, but only pushed his pasta around the plate, having no appetite. Lost in thought, he would glance apprehensively towards the basement door every few minutes before returning his stare to the pasta noodles adorning his plate. Instead of forcing himself to eat, Canada stands and excuses himself, saying he was tired from the flight (which really, he was) and goes downstairs to check on Prussia one last time before going to sleep in the guest bed. However, when he sits in the chair beside Prussia's bed, Matthew ends up falling asleep while leaning his head on the edge of the black comforter-laden bed.

**A/N: Sorry my chapters are so short… ^ ^'' I'll try to write more next time…? Since its at the meeting and all… Anywho, R&R please~! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before I begin this chapter of Dissolving, I would just like to thank all you lovely people on dA for all the favorites, watches, and comments. And to you all on , I thank you for adding this to your alerts and favorites and for also sending me so many wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming guys XD they really do motivate me to write Anyway, here is the ninth chapter of Dissolving~!**

Matthew awoke with his cheek marked from falling asleep leaning on Prussia's sheets while sitting in his chair. His neck hurt terribly and he sat up slowly, turning his head slightly to force a wonderful, loud pop from his stiffened vertebrae. Canada straightened the glasses on his nose and sat back in his chair to glance at Prussia. He had not moved at all. Canada sighed, then stood, unhurriedly, and made his way to Prussia's bathroom. Since Gilbert _was_ in a coma, and Germany and Italy had their own bathroom upstairs, Canada assumed they wouldn't mind if he freshened up a bit before the meeting today.

The lavender-eyed boy stepped into Prussia's bathroom and closed the door before flicking on the light, revealing white tiles with grey walls and dark-stained wooden cabinets. He squinted a little against the intense fluorescent lights as he undressed quickly before turning on the water and stepping in when it had become warm enough. He stood still under the hot spray for a few moments, allowing the warmth of the water to relax his aching muscles.

After a few moments, Canada opened his eyes to search for shampoo. He squeezed some out of the bottle into his hand and began working it through his blonde locks into a lather. As he scrubbed, he closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose, inhaling a woodsy, earthy, spicy odor that can be described as "autumn" in fragrance.

Once he had rinsed his hair and finished showering, Matthew stepped out of the stall and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself. It also smelled just like Prussia, a mixture of his shampoo, beer, wurst, and his favorite body spray. The nation burrowed deeper into the burgundy towel, breathing in its scent. It made him think even more of Gilbert. It made Canada miss him. Small tears began to collect at the corner of his azure eyes and one rolled down his cheek.

Matthew almost immediately wiped it away. Prussia wasn't dead; he was merely in a coma. This was not the time to be crying as though he were dead. As Germany had said, Gilbert could wake up at any time.

The Canadian finished drying off and threw his old clothes back on and ran his fingers through his golden locks before proceeding to exit the bathroom. Before going upstairs, he glanced over to Prussia, frowned dejectedly, then made his way up the staircase.

Canada entered the kitchen to find Germany and Italy seated at the table, eating breakfast. The German was enjoying some cold sausage and cheese with bread topped with jam and Feliciano was having fette biscottate with butter and a steaming cup of hot coffee with milk.

"Um… G-good morning, you two," Canada greeted shyly.

"Ve~ Good morning, Canada!" Italy replied.

"Guten morgen," Ludwig said gruffly.

„Would you like some caffè e latte?" the Italian asked politely. The Canadian smiled and nodded his head.

"If it isn't any trouble…" Italy stood and made began padding around the kitchen with his bare feet, making the coffee for Canada. He still wore his common night clothing of a pink tank top and Italian flag shorts.

"Not at all," Italy said nonchalantly, "I'll get you some fette biscottate as well. Would you like butter or jam on it?" Canada asked for jam and sat down at one of the empty seats at the kitchen table with Germany, who had quietly returned to eating his own food. His hair was already in perfect array and he wore his standard military outfit.

When the food and drink was placed before Matthew, he thanked Italy softly before nibbling on the bread. They ate in silence until Italy spoke, somewhat tentatively.

"How did you sleep, Canada?" Matthew took a sip of his coffee before answering.

"I slept okay. Hurt my back a bit though."

"How is it feeling now?"

"It's still a little sore, eh."

"Would you like me to get some pain medication for you?" Germany asked the Canadian. Germany went downstairs to go grab the medicine from Prussia's bathroom. Italy and Canada ate in silence until Ludwig returned with a bottle of a red solution. He had a puzzled expression on his face.

"It's strange…" he murmured in his deep voice, "I thought I had just bought Prussia new headache medicine, but it's already mostly gone."

"He might have taken it to get rid of his hangover a few days ago," Feliciano offered. Germany nodded and handed Canada the bottle, who measured it carefully before swallowing it swiftly, crinkling his nose at the acrid taste. He quickly washed it down with a sip of coffee, draining the last of his drink before eating the final bite of his pastry. The blonde stood and said quietly to the other two nations,

"I'll see you two at the meeting… I'd like to get there early." The German nodded stoically and the Italian beamed warmly at him as he left the house of Germany to walk to his former caretaker France's house.


End file.
